dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollis Oleander
Captain Hollis Oleander' is a bonded human officer of DAMMED. Before being bonded, he was a demon science researcher and the head of biotechnology at DEVIL's Facility 66 . He is bonded to Petra Personality One of the more friendly faces on base, Hollis is very outgoing and enjoys making friends with newcomers to the base. While his work load and gaming hobby tends to lock him away for long hours, he gets out when he still can and never minds any visits to his office or lab (which he uses as an office more than his actual office) as long as they don't make a mess of his things. Even if they do, he is rather patient with other people except when high costs or a huge personal stake is involved. While friendly, he has a tendency to tease people and enjoys it when he can get people to do things for his own amusement which usually involves light hearted business such as jokes and pranks. He is truly a kid at heart. Though, this tends to get him into trouble every now and then but he tries to not take anything too far as he does deeply care about his collegues and friends. Hollis is extremely intelligent and analytical as well as very adept at visualization of objects in space. Because of these factors, he is an excellent scientist and engineer capable of designing and to a lesser extent fabricating different techonologies. He is dedicated to his work and can spend hours upon hours working in the labs even though some of those overtime hours might be spent taking a break to play a game. He is a known comfort eater and has a tendency to overeat but his partner has been trying to keep him in check for the last century and teach him regulation. So far, this has proven to be successful but Hollis is known to slip back into his junk food habits every now and then. Background Pre-bond Hollis was born in Mumbai, India on May 5th, 1976. His family from Mumbai to Boston, Massachusetts 6 months after he was born. There he grew up and attended school in the city among the rest of his family that immigrated to the United States. He grew up picked on because of his nerdy hobbies and his weight which in turn would fuel his need to comfort eat. Around people he was more comfortable with he usually would try to find the easy way out of things and loved to play pranks on other people. In school, it was quickly determined that he was very bright and by the time he was 16, he had graduated high school. He went to Cornell for undergrad studying biochemical engineering for a time but he slowly became more interested in demons after reading several papers for an elective class. After helping some research at the undergraduate level, he became completely enamored with demons and how they worked but he was completely uncomfortable with the modern ethics surrounding demon research. He went to MIT for his graduate and doctorates program studying demons and applying their natural processes to engineering to create new products such as medicines and implants. After recieving his ph.D in biochemistry with his dissertation regarding demonic gene sequences, Hollis started working at Facility 38 in upstate New York for DEVIL as an assitant head researcher at the age of 27. He did his best to avoid the inhumane practices that were established by the organization long ago. During his time at this Facility, he was married briefly to his long time girlfriend but after a year, the two split up after infidelity on her part. After several years, Hollis was invited to work at Facility 66 in 2010 in the department of biotechnology. After DEVIL lost the DAMMED recruits and Justus Friedmann took over as director, he was promoted to head of his department. His reign over his department didn't last long as the war broke out quickly and in full force. It didn't take him long to consider bonding. He finally decided to do the deed once the director, Justus Friedmann, had also made up his mind to help the former DAMMED recruits put the world back into equilibrium. Post-bond Hollis had interacted with Petra before but he had no idea what she was like exactly. Regardless, he wasn't ready for the training regimen that Petra had put him through as he was very overweight and trying to get out of working out would make his partner push him harder. This caused a lot of strain between the two and their partnership greatly suffered for the first few years. He searched for help to control his powers from the DAMMED recruits because of how nervous Petra made him at first. This also made her angry at him. Eventually, she began to respect that he was trying. After Hollis was in shape and had a decent control over the basics, the two were put out into the field commanding, gathering information, and creating weaponry. As the two began to find respect for one another, they began to get closer eventually forming a romantic relationship much to everyone's surprise. Despite this relationship, his own relationship with General Friedmann became more apparent and by the time Hollis and Petra broke off their relationship, Petra was well aware of how close they were and what would happen between them but Hollis was not. After many long years, the war finally came to an end and the partners stayed within DAMMED and moved to Seryy. Hollis continues to conduct research on demon species and collaborates with DEVIL to produce new and innovative techonologies. Bonding and Powers Partner Relationship Petra : :: While at DEVIL, Hollis had always been nice to the demons including Petra considering the extreme unethical procedures they were put under. Hollis had always wanted to bond since he knew about the process but he was hesitant due to the social stigma around it. It would have been career suicide for him. :: Hollis and Petra were not fast friends by any means as while he wanted to help to the best of his ability, he did not know how to fight and was incredibly overweight. This frustrated Petra immediately. It took a few years of training to get Hollis into better shape. Their relationship was extremely turbulent during this time as Hollis was lazy and Petra, unforgiving. :: Once the initial work was over and they started in on joining their comrades, their relationship began to drastically improve. Over the course of the war, Hollis began to respect Petra and forgave her for her initial harsh attitude. He even began to appreciate her sharp mind and she was an endless source of amusement for him since she was easy to tease. Eventually, the two got into a relationship which lasted the majority of the war but called it off as the end neared after realizing that while they still cared for each other very much, they felt uncomfortable with losing themselves in each other among other reasons. :: Today, they still respect and love each other a great deal but on a mostly platonic level. Active *'Stone and Soil Manipulation' *'Metal Manipulation' Passive *'Seismic Sensing' *'Earth Identification' Other Relationships *Justus Friedmann: Boyfriend *Pocket: Basically, his daughter or niece or something Trivia *A major comfort eater. He loves food so much. *He collects mecha and anime figurines. The ones he has are now considered vintage. *Born Hollis Waghdhare. He adopted the surname Oleander from his ex-wife. *Voice Claim: Robin Williams in Good Will Hunting *Face Claim: Dileep Rao Category:Characters Category:Staff of DAMMED